Necromancer
NecroDrones.png|Necromancer with its 'Sunchip' Drones Necromancer with shots.PNG|Necromancer with Drones showing HP bars The Necromancer is one of five upgrade choices from the Overseer and can be selected at Level 45. It may not upgrade further. Design The Necromancer’s appearance is similar to that of the Overseer, with the only difference being a square body as opposed to a round one, making this one of the only non-circular tanks in the game (besides the Mothership). The Necromancer appears to have drone spawners on the sides, similar to an Overseer. However, they do not seem to do anything, other than allow it to be distinguished from its drones in team DM, Domination, Mothership and Tag Mode. Technical Ability Initially starting out with no Drones, the Necromancer must touch Squares to gain drones. This “infects” them, darkening their color to an orange/peach (or to your team color if you are playing in a team game mode). These drones may then be controlled by the player. These "infected" square drones can be used to hit into other squares, which also turns them into drones. Note than Green Squares CAN be captured by this class. Without any upgrade points, the Necromancer can control a maximum of 20 square drones at any time. However, the player can control an extra 2 drones for every upgrade point they spend on Drone Count (replaces Reload), which can be applied up to 7 times for a maximum of 34 controllable drones. In terms of controls, Necromancer is very similar to the Overseer and Overlord. Pressing E for Auto Fire causes square drones to follow the cursor without holding left click or space, and holding right click or shift repels them from the cursor. Leaving the mouse unpressed causes them to congregate around you in a dense cloud. Strategies *'Strong Against: Sniper branch, Smasher/melee tanks, the very boss based on this, slow tanks' *'Weak Against: High DPS Tanks, Trappers, Tri-Angles' As the Necromancer * The Necromancer is a fairly powerful class as it can amass a massive army of drones as long as there are yellow squares around you. Their Drones together easily overpower tanks with low bullet penetration (and Sniper class-tanks). ** The simplest strategy is to gather as many square drones as you can, then have them attack a single tank. This works especially well on Overseer-class tanks, as they usually place lots of confidence in their Drones' ability to block incoming attacks. * Don't go to Pentagon Nest or near a Penta Shot (or other high ROF tanks), because if they defeat your squares, you won't be able to get more quickly. * A very effective defensive strategy is to hold your cursor right in front of your tank in the direction you are moving. This moves all your drones into an armor-like formation that completely covers your tank, protecting you from enemy attacks and Body Damage tanks like the Booster. ** Because of this, using this strategy will make you almost immune from attacks from Invisible enemies. *** Should you be moving directly toward an invisible Landmine, (if you have invested enough perks in Drone Damage and Health) you will be perfectly fine. The Landmine will either have to jump out of your way or just stay still, meaning that when you collide with it your Drones will hit it first and push it away from you, grievously damaging and surrounding it. At this point you need only keep your Drones on it a little longer to dispatch it with ease. *** Stalkers will have to shoot and retreat, but due to their low speed you will be able to quickly overwhelm it. However, a Ranger or Predator may snipe you when no drones are in its way, severely crippling/killing you. *** Managers will almost always turn their Drones on you, which may force you to defeat them with your own. However, so long as you have the maximum amount of Drones with you, you will quickly eliminate the Manager’s Drones, and due to their painfully slow reload speed you will be able to overwhelm them with ease as well. *** In Team DM they make great support tanks as they can use their large amount of drones to cover teammates while healing or under fire,making them very useful in those modes. * A way to quickly gain Squares is to first infect a few, then go to a relatively undisturbed area (lots of polygons) and right-click them into it. Wait around ten seconds, then call your squares back. You can usually get around 3/4 of your maximum drones that way. However, make sure there are no hostile tanks around when you do this, as you will be undefended. * In Team DM, an effective (albeit slow and conservative) strategy is to stay within the Team Base and send out all your drones along the borders of the base with left click. Because of the sheer amount of Drones and the ability to infect (and thereby resurrect) other squares, your Drones can continue indefinitely through all but the heaviest enemy fire and destroy every Polygon in their path. ** Be wary of holding shift for too long, however, as the Drones will hit the enemy Base and be destroyed. ** Despite the annoyance of gathering more Drones from within your base if they are destroyed, it allows you to effectively grow even if the entirety of the server is controlled by the enemy team. So long as you never leave the Base you can never die, although it becomes boring after a time. ** It is not advised to use this class in maze mode because of its lack of natural drone production, and there being few resources. Even if you happen to find the little pockets of polygons scattered about the map, they usually are dominated by high ROF tanks that can easily obliterate you. Against the Necromancer * Necromancers can defeat a wide variety of tanks, but with high Rate of Fire tanks, such as Triplet and Streamliner, you can easily mow through its Drones, leaving the enemy Necromancer defenseless. * Necromancers cannot target fast moving tanks such as Boosters and Smashers. Unless the Necromancer is skilled, you can just keep on running around it while killing its Drones (this works especially well with a Fighter). * With high DPS tanks like Penta Shot, Ranger, or Streamliner you can quickly pierce through all of its Drones and force the Necromancer into a place with a low amount of squares. * Necromancer controlled squares still reward XP if destroyed, so you can bait one into commanding its Drones in your direction (providing you yourself are strong enough in stats) and take them out, which allows you to quickly upgrade yourself or to give yourself a small boost on the leaderboard. * Using long-ranged Sniper classes like Predator or Ranger, you can catch one off guard, as your FoV is much larger than the Necromancer's. Trivia * In the past, each of the Necromancer’s square drones had visible HP bars. As of previous changes, they no longer show their HP bars. *A maxed out Necromancer square has 20 HP. *Originally, Reload had very little effect, but as of June 13th, it increases the number of square Drones one can have. **It was also learned through the June 13th change log that the maximum number of drones a Necromancer could have before this change was 28. *In earlier versions of the game, a Drone would spawn from the Necromancer. This feature was removed because it would take hours to amass an army using this feature. *The Necromancer is named after necromancers, a type of wizard known for raising and controlling the dead. This references the Necromancer’s ability to control otherwise “dead” Yellow Squares. *This is the very first tank added to the game AFTER the game was released. The Necromancer was added in the first update that came out, in the same patch the changelog itself was added. *It is the only playable tank with a square shaped body, the only other square-shaped tank being the Summoner. *On July 30th, the Necromancer was balanced, decreasing its Drone Health but increasing its Drone Speed. *Necromancer Drones sometimes do a little spin when attacking tanks or polygons, as if they were shredding the target. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Old Classes